custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's VicTORIous Tour/@comment-3565509-20121117030555/@comment-69.203.7.156-20121117075859
Dan Schnider: Hello, Everybody. How's everyone doing today? I'm Dan Schnider & I'm the Creator of both iCarly & VicTORIous. But Sheyrl Leach was the Crestor of Barney's TV show "Barney & The Backyard Gang" from 1988-1991 & "Barney & Friends" from 1992 to this very day. Is everyone ready to see Barney? How many people are excited to meet Riff? How about BJ? How about Baby Bop? What about Victoria Justice & The Cast of VicTORIous? Ok. I was backstage a little while ago. I was talking to both Barney & Victoria. They're so excited to see you guys. Before we start our Super-Dee-Duper Show, Barney invited the people who have the Dino Seats tickets & Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Cast of VicTORIous & The Cadt of iCarly will sign autographs for you. Now to get Barney hear, we gotta use our imagintion to bring Barney out. So From 5 all the way back to 1, we all are going to use our imaginations. Are You Ready? Come on. ARE YOU READY TO USE YOUR IMAGINATION?! Let's count it down, 5-4-3-2-1!! Let's get started. 2 seconds ago by A Wikia contributor*http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.203.7.156MattyBoy96 Do you mean your gonna ask Dan Schnider to make this stage show real?4 hours ago by BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor *http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.203.7.156MattyBoy96 Do you mean your gonna ask Dan Schnider to make this stage show real?4 hours ago by BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan 5 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor *http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.203.7.156@MattyBoy99 Do you mean your gonna ask Dan Schnider to make this stage show real? 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor *http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/User:BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFanLooking back at this page makes me wonder when the next Barney live stage show tour will be..... 9 hours ago by BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFanReply *http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/User:MattyBoy96Well, I think I was gonna either email or post on Dan Schnider's FaceBook page. 6 hours ago by MattyBoy96 *http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.203.7.156TriviaEdit Barney has his Season 8 Costume BJ has his Season 9 Costume Baby Bop has her 1996 Costume Barney, BJ, Riff & Baby Bop have voice boxes in their mouths Barney is a Dinosaur has all 4 stanzas This is the 1st Barney Tour Show to have a Live Orchestra in the Back Barney appears out of a Trapped Door & has sparks coming out of the trap door Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Riff have their Rock "N" Roll Jackets from Barney Rocks el Concierto en Vivo but they have little microphones clipped to their Jackets 12 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/User:MattyBoy96Barney having his Season 8 Costume, BJ having his Season 9 Costume & Baby Bop having her 1996 Costume doesn't make Goddamn sense. It's supposed to be for Season 15 & Nickelodeon. So Don't re edited it. 12 days ago by MattyBoy96 *http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/User:MattyBoy96Also, leave me & my Barney page ALONE!!! 12 days ago by MattyBoy96 *http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/User:BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFanCan you do a DVD cover art like you did with your Barney's Biggest Show page? 13 days ago by BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFanReply *http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/User:MattyBoy96I'll try. 12 days ago by MattyBoy96